elderscrollsfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
A Tragedy in Black
}} サマリ The Elder Scrolls V: スカイリム 日本語版ではアイテムの名称が『ブラックでの悲劇』、本のタイトルが『ブラックでの悲劇: オブリビオン動乱の時代からの民話』になっている。 効果 * Enchanting (付呪) のスキルがあがる。 = =既知のロケーション * Ilinalta's Deep 東側の錬金台と Arcane Enchanter (アルケイン付呪器) がある部屋の机の上。 * Eldergleam Sanctuaryの東、レベル依存のダガーと Soul Gem (魂石) と一緒に置いてある。 * Harmugstahl の東、Bruca's Leap Redoubt の本棚の上。 * In Glenmoril Cavern 北東の部屋の Arcane Enchanter の上。 * マークのないロケーションで、Twilight Sepulcher の北、Shrine of Akatosh (アカトシュ祭壇) 付近。 内容 原文 The dremora looked on the young boy with disdain. He looked to be no more than seventeen or eighteen, on the cusp of manhood. "You? You have summoned me?" "Mother says I'm good with spells. Someday I'm gonna be a wizard. Maybe even archmage!" "And what would your mother know of magic, boy?" "She's a wizard! She's an enchanter at the Arcane University." "Ah. Another dabbler in the mystic arts. I'm certain she is barely mediocre." "You shut up! I read the scroll. I get to tell you what to do." The dremora was silent. Compulsion bound his voice. "I want to know how to make a magic dress. I need it for her birthday." The dremora's answer was more silence. "You have to tell me. It's in the rules." Freed from the previous compulsion, the dremora answered, "First, you need a soul gem. I happen to have one, and would gladly give it you for so noble a cause." "Really? Why do I need it." With a hidden smile, the dremora handed over the dull black gem. "It is not enough to cast a spell upon an inert object. Magic requires thought, intent, will and emotion. The soul powers the enchantment. The bigger the soul, the more powerful the enchantment." "So how big is the one in this soul gem?" "Oh, that one is empty. You'll have to fill it. But it can hold the largest of souls easily. Do you know how to do that?" "No," the young man said sullenly. "Let me show you. You cast a spell like this." The tendrils of the soul trap spell spilled from his fingers and surrounded the boy. The young man's eyes went wide. "I didn't feel anything," he complained. "How about now?" the dremora asked, plunging his talons into the youth's rib cage. His heart beat only once before it was pulled from his chest. Quickly the dremora snatched back the black soul gem, just as the youth died. His soul tried to flee, but was trapped by the spell and drawn into the gem. Only black soul gems can hold the souls of men and elves. "Your mother obviously never told you never to accept a freely given gift from a summoned dremora," he said to the corpse. "You see, it breaks the conjuration, freeing the summoned from the summoner. Now, let's go find your mother. After all, I have another black soul gem." Skyrim公式日本語訳 ドレモラは軽蔑して若者を見た。 彼は１７歳か１８歳程度にしかみえず、成人手前だった。 「お前か？お前が召喚したのか？」 「母に呪文がうまいと言われた。いつかウィザードになる。アークメイジにだってなれるかもしれない！」 「母親は魔法の何を知ってるんだ、坊主？」 「母はウィザードだ！アルケイン大学の付呪師でね」 「ああ。また秘術の素人か。母親もせいぜい二流だろ」 「黙れ！巻物を読んだぞ。お前は命じられたとおりに行動していればいい」 ドレモラ は静かだった。声が強制的に封じられた 「魔法のドレスの作り方を知りたい。母の誕生日に必要なんだ」 ドレモラの答えは沈黙だった。 「教えるんだ。それが規則だろ」 先ほどの衝動から開放され、ドレモラは答えた。 「まず魂石がいる。偶然持っているが、そんな高尚な理由ならば喜んで渡そう」 「本当か？何故必要なんだ？」 笑みを隠して、ドレモラはくすんだ黒い宝石を渡した。 「無生物の物質に呪文を唱えるだけでは不十分だ。不呪は思い、目的、意思、そして感情が必要だ。 魂が不呪に力を与える。魂が大きいほど、不呪も強くなる。」 「この魂石の魂はどれくらい大きいんだ？」 「ああ、それは空だ。満たさなければならない。だが最も大きい魂も簡単に入れられる。やり方を知ってるか？」 「いや」と、若者は不機嫌そうに言った。 「見せてやろう。こうやって呪文を唱えるんだ」 魂縛の巻きひげが指から現れると若者の周囲を取り囲んだ。 若者は目を見開いた。 「何も感じなかったぞ」と彼は不満を言った。 「今はどうだ？」とドレモラは胸部に爪を突き刺した。 若者の心臓は抜かれる前に１度だけ動いた。 ドレモラは若者が息を引き取ると同時に素早く黒魂石を奪い取った。 彼の魂は逃げようとしたが、呪文に縛られ石の中に吸い込まれた。 黒魂石だけが人間 and エルフとの魂を留められるのだ。 「お前の母は召喚されたドレモラからタダで物を受け取ってはいけないとは教えていなかったな」と遺体に向かって言った。 「分かったか、召喚者から召喚された者を開放して魔法は破られるんだ。さて、お前の母を捜しに行くぞ。 せっかく黒魂石はもう１つあるんだからな」 登場 * de:Tragödie in Schwarz en:A Tragedy in Black es:Una tragedia de negro fr:Sombre Tragédie pl:Tragedia w czerni ru:Трагедия в чёрных тонах uk:Трагедія в чорних тонах Category:ネクロマンシーについての書物